As a manufacture work machine for performing a manufacture work, there is known a manufacture work machine which includes a plurality of work-element performing apparatuses each configured to perform one of a plurality of work elements that constitute the manufacture work. The known manufacture work machine is configured to perform the manufacture work by controlling the plurality of work-element performing apparatuses by means of a central control device. The following Patent Literature describes a robot system in which each of a plurality of robots has an individual control device for controlling an operation of a corresponding one of the robots on the basis of a motion command transmitted from the central control device.